


High Risk, High Reward

by Alexandra_Savile



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Armitage Hux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Discussions of mpreg, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kylo Ren, Will update tags as we go, but what else is new, manipulative Snoke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21734719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra_Savile/pseuds/Alexandra_Savile
Summary: My take on the entirely unoriginal premise of demanding and possessive Alpha!Hux attempts to court a confused and skeptical Omega!Kylo.Feelings are caught, supreme leaders killed, and heats satiated. Story begins a little before TFA.For Lottie (@solohux). Happy Birthday!
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 34
Kudos: 223





	1. Introducing Armitage Hux

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings, 
> 
> Thank you for clicking on my story - this is actually sorta kinda my first ever fanfiction. So please bare with me as I work out the kinks. 
> 
> I have only been in the Star Wars/Kylux fandom since around May 2019 but for this first time ever I was simply so enamoured by the works and community that I had the unbelievable urge to contribute something. This fic is that contribution.  
> It is basically a self indulgent love letter to the Kylux fandom — wherein I have dumped all my favourite tropes, kinks, headcanons, art and even fashion designers into a pot and stirred.
> 
> I showed the first draft of this to Lottie aka @SoloHux — a huge inspiration for me and one I’m choosing to dedicate this fic to, nearly two weeks ago now but I was still unable to work up the courage to post it...constantly making edits. However, I heard it was her birthday and figured there could be no better time.
> 
> Wishing you all the best Lottie - have a wonderful day!

**Part 1**

After the third console in so much as a week had been thoroughly sacrificed at the alter of Kylo Ren’s tantrums Hux had taken it upon himself to request Ren’s personal files. The intention was to seek out a contact number for Ren’s Alpha. Ren was an Omega so reason dictated that somewhere out there in the Galaxy he must have an Alpha. Since it wasn’t good for mates to spend great lengths of time seperated, under the guise of concerned colleague Hux could contact Ren’s mate and see if they might consider a conjugal visit.

Hux had surprised himself for not having thought to do this sooner. Ren’s mate would be more than qualified to deal with the infuriating omega’s erratic meltdowns. And if the firm hand and regular dicking Ren was likely to receive kept him far from the bridge and out of Hux’s hair all the better. Or so He thought. 

As it turned out, Ren did not in fact have an alpha — which explained so much and yet raised a million other questions. 

After Besh shift Hux had made a rare trip down to the Finalizer’s Med-Centre to ask for Ren’s documents in person, granted he could simply have put in a digital request but he didn’t want Ren to know of his plans before they were well underway and the boy in question could do nothing to stop them. 

At the centre he was met by the assistant nurse on duty, a petite beta woman with auburn hair tied in a bun who fiddled anxiously with the hem of her scrubs and refused to look him in the eye. She began on some dry spiel about ‘patient confidentiality’ and the like to which Hux had simply raised a duly unimpressed eyebrow. In response the nurse had immediately shut up and scurried behind her personal console to do as he has asked. Nothing was ever denied to the Order’s leading general, but if someone thought it unusual he’d simply state it was classified, that he was undertaking an important task on behalf of the Supreme Leader and not to question him, much the same as Ren himself often did. Hux asked the nurse for the documents to be printed out and the irony of literal paper leaving less of a paper trail was not lost on him in the slightest. 

This was how Hux found himself seated at his desk that same evening, documents in one hand while taking leisurely sips from a glass of fine whiskey with the other. 

Ren’s files were abundant and at the same time lacking in any great detail. Over the last year He’d apparently received treatment for everything from cracked ribs to blaster wounds to a 9cm laceration on the outer part of his thigh all of which had been dutifully documented by the medical staff alongside necessary if often repetitive notes regarding treatment and follow ups. It generally followed the pattern of - Ren came on so and so date, for so and so treatment, refused to explain how he came about near fatal wounds, usually something would end up thrown across the room or broken and then he’d self-discharge more often than not noted as being AMA - it was very Ren. 

In spite of this the most basic of personal information usually remained blank. Thankfully the head medical officer Dr Hexia, a hard working, deeply principled Alpha woman who’d been aboard the Finalizer almost as long as Hux himself had, had seen to making educated guesses where she could during Ren’s last physical, but it was still far from ideal. 

**Ren, Kylo (OC72451)**

Date of Birth - Unknown*

Place of Birth - Unknown*

Sex - O(male)

Height - 190cm

Weight - 60kg

Blood Type - AB (rh-)

Next of Kin - Unknown*

Allergies - Unknown*

**Notes -**

Treating Physician - Taanab Hexia (MO35662)

Patient OC72541 had first documented physical taken aboard the Star Destroyer Finalizer (33ABY). Previous medical examiners note that he is normally not forthcoming in the details regarding how any injury was received, additionally he maintains a refusal to offer any biographical details that might aid in treatment though staff are still encouraged to gather information whenever possible and safe to do so.

Patient is sexed O(m), examinations of current rates of bone fusion suggest he is probably between 24-29 years of age. OC72541 is extremely fit and leads a very active lifestyle, however he is notably underweight relative to his height and has thus been advised to substantially increase caloric intake. Patient claims to not be sexually active but experiences regular heats, self evaluated as being intense but not unmanageable. His cycle averages approximately 87 standard days.

This is highly unusual considering the patient’s low weight and follow up with a Specialist in Omega fertility may be necessary. Patient posses no bond marks on either the neck, inner thigh or wrists accounting for most known cultural variations in bonding practices. Assigned medical officers should assume he is at time of writing unmated, likely also nulliparous and treat accordingly.

All things considered Patient appears to be in reasonably good health otherwise. He has had all necessary vaccinations administered with the exception of a contraceptive.

IMPORTANT — PATIENT IS A KNOWN FORCE SENSITIVE OF CONSIDERABLE APTITUDE, HE IS PRONE TO ERRATIC AND VIOLENT OUTBURSTS, STAFF ARE ADVISED TO PROCEED WITH EXTREME CAUTION.

All of this was monumentally fascinating to Hux. Ren was apparently an unmated omega in his late 20s, so it was no surprise then that he could be manic and temperamental. Hux wondered how the Supreme Leader could justify letting such a thing slide — but then of course he would. 

There was no better weapon than an unmated omega. Heat sick omegas were utterly ferocious when threatened; in the height of their rages they had been known to shake off blaster bolts like it was a paper cut and maul at their enemies, ripping them to shreds with their bare hands and teeth when no weapon was available. 

With no pups in need of rearing or an Alpha mate that might supersede his Master’s authority, Kylo Ren was in many regards the perfect soldier. Snoke had at his disposal a force sensitive assassin with no external convictions, loyal as he was ruthless, with over a decade of training to the Supreme Leader’s exact specifications. There was no way even some bizarre xeno lifeform like Snoke couldn’t have known what he was doing when he chose to initiate Kylo Ren. 

Frankly it was sheer genius, if not for the unfortunate reality that Omegas needed mates like star destroyers fuel, doctors patients and flowers sunlight.

Everyone with even a basic knowledge of biology knew that without a mate an omega’s hormones would run rampant through their bodies making them aggressive and paranoid. It was why the vast majority the Galaxy over were mated off under the auspices of their families within a year or two of presenting during their mid to late teens. It was a necessary custom that stopped them from becoming...well from becoming like Kylo Ren — frenzied slaves to their impulses and emotions. 

Realistically most could survive no more than a handful of years unmated before it started having serious mental and physical ramifications. But poor Ren had supposedly spent a decade, probably more, in this state — forced to stew in his own personal cocktail of noxious hormones. Though Hux had never met any unmated Omegas older than 20, it was common knowledge that an Omega left unmated would inevitably go feral — consumed by need until the desperation of a womb left unbred drove them mad. 

It was no wonder then that so many off’d themselves before reaching 30; resentful, envious and depressed with their own minds and not to mention the rest of society telling them how useless, how unworthy, what complete and utter failures they were.

Ren was too powerful to warrant such an unfortunate, and knowing the boy’s flair for the dramatics, likely grizzly end. The solution then was simple, he needed to find Ren a mate since apparently no one else in the boy’s life had had the good sense to do so. And he needed to do it soon if his ship stood any chance of survival. However the thought of having any one of his officers, even the semi-competent ones, taking Ren to bed raised an unusual ire in Hux that he couldn’t quite explain. 

Images of the Supreme Leader’s little pet laying beneath him, crying out his name in an endless stream as he thrust hard and fast into Ren’s undoubtedly tight heat came rushing to the forefront of Hux’s mind. 

But no, when he took Ren he’d much rather him be in his lap — that way Hux could gaze at his lovely face, rake finger nails down his back marking up that beautiful expanse of white skin, and grasp tightly to long strands of soft black hair. 

In this position he’d be able to suckle upon the Omega’s generous tits whenever he desired and while his hands were cupping Ren’s hips he could subtly encourage Ren to take him deeper, guiding the omega’s every move until those exquisite thighs were trembling with the effort. If Ren’s pace ever began to slow Hux would kiss and tongue at the bond mark, his bond mark, a bright red impression of his teeth staining the ivory column of Ren’s throat which would cause him to increase his speed once again. Ren might be the one riding but Hux would be doing all steering.

Finally when Ren was panting heavily, mind clouded with pleasure, body teetering on the edge of oblivion, when there were tears gathering in the corners of dark amber eyes; Hux would fondle his tiny useless omega cock, and Ren would cum so hard his voice would be stolen. Form those same eyes, now forced shut by the sheer amount of sensation he was experiencing, tears would begin to flow unreservedly and the omega would be shivering for at least a minute as he rode it out.

Hux has flown through the Daxum Nebula, waged war on planets where the sky glowed pink, the sand was black and water so clear you could see fish as much as a mile below the surface, he’d witnessed through a telescope stars being born and knew of planets where it rained diamonds but he doubted there was anything in the entire galaxy that could match the sheer beauty of the image he’d just created — of Kylo Ren, a living study in contrasts and contradictions utterly falling pieces in his arms. 

Hux now realised how much he desperately needed the genuine article for surely his imagination could not do Ren justice. 

Moreover, it could only be him, no one else was even remotely worthy in Hux’s opinion. His Omega — Hux having already decided Kylo Ren would be his and his alone — was a work of art and far too magnificent a being to belong to just any random Alpha with a fat knot and strong jaw. But Ren was the definition of unpredictable given human form. 

One wrong move and Hux might end up dead on bridge of his own Flagship with his melted brain leaking from his cracked skull, or all his bones shattered from being violently hurled against a dursteel wall, or...well it didn’t warrant any further consideration. Ren had both the ability and the complete lack of scruples to visit any number of horrific ends upon him. 

However, if he was successful Hux could have not only the privilege of deflowering a beautiful virgin, but what was in all likelihood one the Galaxy’s most powerful people at his beck and call when he wasn’t warming his bed, and maybe one day he might be granted the opportunity to watch as Ren swelled to bursting with his pups. 

The whiplash caused by the possible realities rightly left Hux’s cock very confused. All the desire in the galaxy was no match for the thought of liquified crania, especially when it was ones own. Not that it necessarily mattered — stroking one out was at best a distance second to forming his plan of attack in order to gain the favour of Kylo Ren. 

Ren maybe an omega but whether born or made that way he was also assertive, quarrelsome and deadly skilled in the arts of war and torture both psychological and physical. He apparently believed in all kinds of mystic nonsense and claimed direct descent from Lord Vader. This would be a challenge to say the least.

Hux wondered whether it would be the boy’s neglected Omegan side that was stronger and Ren would require the gentle handling of a young bride, coaxed into bed with soft words, courting gifts of flowers and little trinkets, to be wooed and adored — or perhaps the more base warrior side of him would win out and that was why he’d yet to find an appropriate mate. None possessed the boldness to match Ren’s sarcastic goading blow for blow, none had the unwavering willpower to claim the boy who seemed to embodied all the strange and wonderfully inexplicable forces of the galaxy and demand his submission. 

Perhaps more than a series of hormonal imbalances Ren acted out because he subconsciously craved discipline, someone to finally take him in hand, to punish and praise as necessary and finally deliver a sense of relief, stability, belonging Hux figured anyone so determined to dissociate themselves from their past must eagerly crave. 

Only Supreme Leader Snoke and Hux himself had shown themselves remotely capable of managing Ren. But the Supreme Leader was also a monster and an idiot - it was clear that he had no understanding of how best to treat an omega or if he did he clearly did not care. More concerned with his mystical garbage and obscure superstitions than the fundamental aspects of Ren’s nature. Snoke didn’t care that Ren was a ticking timebomb, a danger to himself and others. 

With this in mind, if Hux played this game right, he could win Ren over from his current master. Under Hux’s hand the essential aspects of Ren’s nature would finally be seen to and then he could truly flourish. Hux would show him a life wherein he could be more than warrior, more than Snoke’s feral, and ultimately disposable, hunting dog — a life with a caring mate, one as a mother, a nurturer, and homemaker, as nature intended. 

Yet the way to do so was unknown — the variables were numerous and ever growing the more Hux considered his options and using the wrong method could result in inflicting grievous insult. The penance for which would undoubtedly be very harsh.

From what Hux had seen of Ren, when insulted or confused he tended to bypass any reasonable response and jumped straight to violence. He’d begin by making soup of the perpetrator’s organs with the help of his force magic and if anything remained there after he’d probably just bludgeon it with his lightsaber.

Hux doubted it would be a particularly clean endeavour and wasn’t that just a lovely image to take to bed with oneself. Placing the files down on the desk, he shifted the tumbler off to the side for the cleaning droids to deal with at some point tomorrow.

 _Memento mori_ was as good a mantra as any he supposed walking towards his bedroom. 


	2. Introducing Kylo Ren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings all, 
> 
> I just wanted to thank everyone who liked the first chapter of my story - I was honestly shocked by the overwhelmingly positive response and your supportive comments. 
> 
> While I wanted to get this chapter out sooner the holidays as I’m sure we are all aware can be a right drain on your energy and creativity. In saying that, I think I managed to produce something halfway good.  
> First to address the major elephant in the room - Yes I am aware of Rise of Skywalker and the developments to canon that have occurred. However, I have elected to ignore it and feel absolutely no remorse in saying that. This story is and will remain a love letter to kyluxers and not the origin material.  
> For my purposes that film did not happen, so everyone need not worry for the health and wellbeing of our faves, probably. I haven’t decided if they’ll come out of this story completely unscathed yet but for now they are doing just fine. 
> 
> Now For Housekeeping  
> This chapter technically takes place before (but only a few hours) the last one in the timeline, but it is entirely from Kylo’s perspective.  
> I didn’t really intend to write from Kylo’s POV but I received this comment by the user @do_it_to_julia who said they had a feeling that Hux’s account wasn’t “the whole story” and basically I ran with that.  
> The two narratives differ pretty wildly - Kylo and Hux aren’t unreliable narrators per say but they do 100% believe everything they’ve said about themselves and others thus far, and some of it is clearly very contradictory. I know what is real; but you guys don’t and neither do Hux and Kylo. This will form part of their conflict in future. 
> 
> If you remember the first chapter the subtitle for this one is essentially - Hux doesn’t know what he’s getting himself into lol.
> 
> Have a Happy New Year and Thank You for Reading.  
> A-S

When Kylo awoke he knew with absolute certainty the day to come would not be pleasant. First and foremost was the fact that he currently had a throbbing headache, even the dim glow of the bedside chronometer was quickly becoming too much to bare and he made every effort to avoid looking directly at it. It was the only source of light in his room — normally kept pitch dark; and most of the time he thought of this chronometer as unobtrusive, calming, it was his favourite, but right now he hated it.

Shoving his face into the pillows, Kylo makes at pulling the sheets as far over his head as he could manage, only to be swiftly altered to the fact that all his muscles ached, not in the ways when he’d become distracted or too engrossed and occasionally over train (after which a day or two of rest and he’d be back in working order)...no, this was instead a deep pulsating ache all over his body and right down into the joints. It could mean only one thing, he was going into heat and not for the first time Kylo imagined taking a sharp blade to his abdomen and cutting out each and every organ that were the source of his current torment. He felt both hot and cold all at once and the otherwise inoffensive material of Order issue bed sheets were suddenly more akin to needles or a kitchen grater scraping away at his flesh. Kylo aggressively pushes them aside and runs his fingertips along his torso, hoping it might grant relief but all he finds is a prickling sensation as if overnight he went from man to live circuit.

Once again, Kylo’s mind drifts to the idea of a blade. He had plenty, a great collection in all shapes and sizes, for all purposes imaginable — and the thought of never having to go through this again might just be worth discomfort and scaring — pleasant even in comparison. He’d come very close to doing so on at least 3 occasions past but something always stayed his hand. To mutilate oneself would be dishonourable; if he were to loose any part of his being, be it a leg, or an arm, or something far less signifiant such as a strand of hair it could be in no less than battle against a worthy foe.

There was something else also; a strange inexplicable desire he had no words for and certainly didn’t wish to think too hard about, but it was there buried deep within himself. So his hand remained still, but not without a great deal of effort.

Kylo knew he’d have to contact the Supreme Leader and inform him of this development wondering just what his Master would do in response — likely send him on a mission or request his presence at the Citadel for additional training, it reminded Kylo of the fact that his Master didn’t much understand what he was. Or rather he did, but the Supreme Leader never once held it against him like the rest of society might; always treating him equal to and holding Kylo to same exacting standards as he did the other Knights, most of whom Kylo knew to be Alphas (those that weren’t xeno of course).

The Supreme Leader was kind in that way, and though his training methods could be harsh his master never saw Kylo’s omega status as lesser, in fact Master Snoke often commented on how his designation actually made him stronger than the other Knights. That Kylo could use the pain of his heats to generate anger, the anger to generate passion, and passion to generate power. With it he’d be unstoppable. Kylo was thankful to his Master for his generosity, for saving Kylo from becoming a bedwarmer and broodmare of some knuckle-brained Alpha that his parents might have picked out; forced to lay beneath them nightly and subsequently push out innumerable amounts of children.

Master Snoke, Kylo recalls, once told him of how certain Alpha’s voices, their smells, or faces, whatever; Kylo didn’t much care, could turn an Omega like him into a docile passive mush. That without training to resist such base temptations he would inevitably find himself in a situation where an Alpha might push him down and simply take wherever they wanted. That drunk off pheromones and instincts, Omegas defiled in that way would simply smile and thank their aggressors for the privilege. It was enough to leave him moments from wretching and terribly frightened. The Supreme Leader had promised to protect Kylo from that and in return Kylo had sworn on all aspects of the Force never to be taken advantage of in that way, to do everything the Supreme Leader asked of him and then some.  
Under Master Snoke tutelage, Kylo had not only learnt to overcome his nature but could bend it to his will. So who was he to question the Supreme Leader’s wisdom

Though Kylo was aware that he could be more impulsive during his heats, he was undeniably at his most effective. He could hit harder, move faster and was ruthlessly efficient — in more simple terms he was useful & his master had given him purpose. Even with the discomfort and exhaustion that came afterwards, Kylo never felt more at one with The Force than in those moments and the Supreme Leader had allowed him the unrestricted access to that which was why Master Snoke has his absolute loyalty.

Moreover, Kylo couldn’t say he didn’t enjoy it — all the excitement, the rush of adrenaline, the sensations — how otherwise common things felt new as though they were both real and not at the same time. It was a magnificent feeling.

Yet, Kylo realised, he was still many hours from reaching that sweet dissociative place where it was just him, his opponents and the force. Many hours remained as his body prepared itself; become increasingly warm and so terribly achy, for a situation Kylo would die before allowing to come to pass. However, Kylo was stuck on what he could do to pass that time; an Omegas heats didn’t suddenly turn them into desperate cock thirsty and dripping invalids as some less that intelligent Alphas liked to believe, but his options still felt so incredibly limited under the circumstances. It would be impossible to return to sleep with the bed feeling as it did and Kylo couldn’t risk visiting the officers gym in this state (what with all those Alphas around) — never mind having an proper workout when he ached liked he’s been thrown into a wall and then had a TIE landed on him. Neither was he particularly hungry; and meditation was similarly off the menu knowing from prior experience his current state of hypersensitivity made it virtually impossible to focus. That left him with no sleep, no training, no meditation, and no food.  
Heats were and always will be monumentally suckish, thought Kylo rolling out of his sandpaper bed.

Kylo glances towards the chronometer only to regret it immediately from how it made his eyes burn and water involuntarily, it was still relatively early in the cycle and he realises that his only other options was either to read or take a long walk (or as _The General_ might have put it — skulk around the different levels intimidating the personnel) until he could be put to more useful ends on the Supreme Leaders orders.  
The Finalizer was an enormous ship so a walk from end to end would probably be time consuming enough, and the thought of frightening some of the junior officers along the way wasn’t bad either. Kylo knew his mask would block out the irritating lights and most of the scents, which were now more pungent and intrusive than ever. While his robes and gambeson; since he was still in the early stages of his heat, would keep his own scent in — and more importantly out of the range of the more brutish and uncivil members of the Alpha designation that Master Snoke had spoken to him about who happened to vastly out number the other designations in the First Order.

Kylo got dressed immediately, his own clothes were only slightly irritating and a vast improvement on the bed. He nixed the plan of showering on this occasion as the prospect of what was literally bullets of water hurtling towards his too sensitive flesh made him cringe, it occurs to Kylo that this response was likely an evolutionary adaptation to stop Omegas from washing away their heat scents so they could be enticing to prospective mates. He figured that with enough willpower he could overcome such base reactions but today was not the day, and he simply couldn’t bring himself to get under that incessant spray.

* * *

Kylo’s quarters were part of the Officers Residences on Deck 11 — it was a decently sized apartment with a bedroom area, shower, kitchenette and a free open space that Kylo assumes was meant to be a living/dining room.  
He knew he shared this level with a number of other officers, including the _General_ and Captain Phasma, but he’d be hard pressed to remember the names of his other neighbours. It wasn’t important anyway - military types were content to be referred to by their ranks alone and that he could guess from a quick glance at the stripes and insignia that adorned their stuffy uniforms. No one need know he wasn’t aware of and didn’t care to learn any of their names.

The General of course being the exception. Kylo called him _General_ but he knew plenty of who Armitage Hux was and kept a running list of all the notable things he learned.  
Hux was without a doubt very impressive, both as a leader and tactician, evidenced by the fact that he had managed to achieve such a high rank so young. Hux was from a military family, and much like Kylo he’d been in training and academies his entire life. His primary focus was in weapons engineering, though He’d apparently worked on and off in reconnaissance before his current assignment. Details were as one would expect sparse in this area. Hux had led an entire division at Daxum and received numerous commendations for his success. Kylo knew that the Finalizer was not really Hux’s current posting but he’d outranked Captain...P something, some old guy - Kylo couldn’t remember and had assumed authority for the time being, while also organising the transport of troops and resources to this new top secret Star Base.

Busy man.

Strong willed and ambitions it was no surprise then that Armitage Hux was also an Alpha — which also meant he could be nothing but trouble. Whatever impression his records gave, Kylo knew that Alphas as a rule were incapable of thinking much beyond the next time they could get their cocks wet and Hux wasn’t likely to be an exception. The General gave the impression of being dignified and stoic to the point of priggishness. Apart from his occasionally over zealous speechifying and that sadistic glint in his eye — which Kylo knew he possessed but hid quite admirably — he was the perfect Officer.

Hux was, from the short time Kylo had known him, stern with high expectations but never for the most part needlessly cruel to his subordinates (enemies were a different matter entirely) — but Kylo would bet his sabre that to maintain such a façade Hux used his shore leave to fuck out his aggression and frustrations on nameless holes impressed by his titles and smooth talk. If he had a mate, which Kylo doubted since that man was a notorious workaholic, they would likely be some unfortunate simpering little housewife of an omega who Hux keep locked inside of wherever he made his home, barefoot and constantly pregnant. That’s just how Alpha’s were, and nothing could change Kylo’s mind on the matter.

Kylo emerged from his rooms quietly (so as not to disturb the other residents) and robbed entirely in black from head to toe he resembled a shadow. Contrary to popular belief he could move quickly and smoothly, gliding through his surroundings like on a mist. He only chose to utilise his now customary stomp when a point was needed to be made. And today he had no intention of causing a scene, he wasn’t in the mood to fight and simply wished to be left to his own devices. He was a by nature solitary and non-confrontational animal, if you weren’t hostile toward him he wouldn’t be hostile toward you.

Kylo very much appreciated the Order’s commitment to metallic & monochromatic interior design, as he walked silently down the hall towards the lift. It was by far his preferred style, and he had in the past spent more than his fair share simply admiring all the fine details. Every part of the hall from floor to ceiling was a polished obsidian colour, shined enough to almost give a reflection and this carried on throughout the ship. However, it made the lighting seem so much brighter in comparison and Kylo couldn’t be more thankful for the mask.

However, while the mask did a fairly decent job of filtering out the lights, a strange smell was still managing to permeate its way past his provisions. There was nothing Kylo could do about it as it was the only scent potent enough to penetrate his mask, it was singularly inundating his senses but to stop it would require removing his mask and letting hundreds of other stimuli access. What made it all the worse was that it wasn’t even unpleasant but rather calming, inviting, mesmeric, he was compelled by every instinct to seek out its origins.

The smell guided him all of 10 steps farther down the hallway, only to stop in front of a door - the door was shut and yet Kylo could picture the scent wafting out from between the cracks carried on a steam like cookies fresh from the oven. But this wasn’t a sweet in the slightest; it was masculine and hard with notes of tabac and fine whiskey, and a pleasant mix of wood and spice underneath. Memories of a rich dark cake from his youth made from dried fruit seeped for nearly an entire cycle in a brandy from his father’s homeworld came rushing forward. That desert wasn’t suitable for a child’s palette but the adults would moan reverently and close their eyes whenever they had a bite. Kylo closed his own like they used to, and his vision was filled only with amber.

The spell was broken by a sudden clank and a whoosh of the hydraulics releasing as the door opened. Kylo’s eyes suddenly shot open and he was face to face with one General Hux. He was shocked into stillness by the image of Hux in his prim starched uniform and black leather jackboots, the man hadn’t yet put on his greatcoat which was currently draped deliberately over his forearm in a clearly practiced imitation of aloofness. No one stood like that in real life but somehow Hux made it seem natural, effortless even.

Kylo realises he hadn’t moved in a while when Hux raises a single eyebrow and asks  
“Is there something you need Lord Ren?”

Even his voice is mesmerising, and so close to the source Hux’s pleasant aroma leaves Kylo shivering beneath his robes in anticipation. For what? Kylo had no idea.

But there he was standing in front of Hux, examining him critically; not that Hux would have realised since Kylo was helmeted, unsure of how he hadn’t noticed the man’s scent before — but then again he hadn’t been aboard a ship while in heat, he hadn’t been around an Alpha while so sensitive and high strung before, and it infuriated him how his instincts had led him to Hux of all people.

Heats were and always will be monumentally suckish.

“Ren!” Hux calls again and in response Kylo turns on his heels and stomps off in the direction of the elevator. So much for a quiet walk - now all he wanted was to destroy something. Kylo was incredibly pissed off at having gone all foggy eyed and unawares as a result of an Alpha’s smell. He should be ashamed, and if the Supreme Leader knew he’d be so disappointed.

The console on Deck 3 certainly could do with a remodel Kylo thought gripping tightly to his sabre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that.  
> Also shout out to Anon, who wrote that beautiful long paragraph about how Hux is so charming and the things they liked about Kylo. We are exactly on the same wave length, they gets it.


	3. The Vader Tapes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody. 
> 
> It sure has been a while. I’m sorry this update took so long but I have just been incredibly busy with uni and work and just #real-life. However, some of good came from that extended break. Firstly over 4000 words in this new chapter, when inspiration strikes it strikes big and at long last our gallant heroes actually have a conversation.  
> Phasma is here too, so that’s pretty great. 
> 
> Secondly, I have managed to scaffold this story in its entirety, so now it’s just a matter of actually sitting down and writing it. We’re looking at about 23 chapters inc. the three already published and I promise it’ll be quite the ride. 
> 
> I’m really looking forward to reading all your comments. There’s plenty to unpack in this chapter and lots a subtle world building. If you have any questions I’ll be happy to answer them provided they don’t spoil anything I have planned. 
> 
> Okay then. I think that is everything.  
> ONWARDS!

Hux was sat at his personal console reviewing a couple intel reports that had come in during the previous shift. He had arrived on the bridge that day only to learn that Kylo Ren had taken off in his TIE at some point during the the night cycle leaving no indication of where he was headed, why and more importantly when he’d be back. Though somewhat put out by the complete disregard for procedure Hux was unsurprisied and had elected to view Ren’s absence for the boon it was. Not only would his staff be given a beak from Ren’s antics but Hux himself would have sufficient time to organise his plan for wooing the Omega.

Which brought him to now — his mind was only half focused on the task at hand as his thoughts seemed intent on drifting back to that morning. The ambient wake up protocol of his quarters which gradually lightened the room before his alarms went off was as normal. What wasn’t so normal was that it had awoken him from a rare instance of dreaming. Hux wasn’t a man who tended to dream; a youthful habit of reading engineering textbooks before bed or reciting mathematical formulas (as opposed to counting banthas) when he couldn’t sleep did not lend itself to particularly cinematic or noteworthy dreams. Most of the time the scape of his unconscious mind consisted primarily of numbers floating in empty space, occasionally coalescing into solutions for puzzles or more rarely ideas for future projects. But last night he dreamt — he dreamt of Kylo Ren, dreamt of holding close the boy’s slender frame, of running his fingers through his dark hair as Ren lay in his lap, and of pressing chaste kisses to Ren’s forehead. He wanted to kiss Ren’s neck and inhale that sweet omegan scent, and hold Ren’s face gently in both hands while praising him for some recent success or other.He dreamt of all of this and though he didn’t normally subscribe to such modes of thinking it felt almost prophetic.

What surprised Hux most was that none of his dreams were in any way lewd. Sure he wanted Ren in that way, the boy was probably a very lovely specimen beneath his many layers of dark robes, but he also wanted him as something more...something....innocent was the wrong word Hux thought. _Pure perhaps_ ?

He was at a loss however at how to achieve that. He had no clue what Ren liked besides destroying expensive equipment and ranting about his esoteric mysticisms.The boy hand no friends aboard the Finalizer — not that Hux did either but he could at least claim to have shared a drink or two with some of his officers on their mutual days off, namely Phasma but on occasion Unamo and Mitaka joined in. 

The only people Ren was known to hang out with were his Knights and the Supreme Leader. Hux didn’t even know where most of the knights were at the moment never mind how to go about contacting them, and he very well couldn’t ask Snoke what his apprentice might like to receive as a courting gift.Well...he could but it probably wouldn’t end well.

Hux also considered enlisting Dr Hexia for help but immediately thought better of it. Though she was the only other person Hux knew of that Ren had any signifiant contact with, she was far too principled and unlike her staff would not be intimidated into breaking patient confidentiality even by the likes of him. 

Unsurprisingly he was on his own in this. Not that it mattered, he’d done plenty on his own and succeeded just fine and this wouldn’t be an exception.

Thankfully amongst all of this there was some good news to be had. According to intel the construction of the star base, was proceeding on time, ahead of schedule in some parts and would be ready for personnel loading in a matter of weeks. While certainly a team effort it was his own inventiveness that discovered the means of harnessing the quintessence which would power the weapon. Decades of his comrades striving to return to their rightful place within the galaxy was just over 3 months from becoming a reality thanks to his ingenuity.

They had yet to find a name for the base but it wasn’t something Hux considered worth rushing. It would need the appropriate gravitas to inspire the Order’s supporters while also instilling fear into the ranks of their enemies but more importantly when the weapon was finally deployed it would be the name, as commander, he’d forever wear in the histories of the New Galactic Empire.

He was so close to achieving everything he’d ever worked for but as was the curse of all men the galaxy over, true satisfaction would forever elude him. While Hux counted himself above others in most regard, he could admit to some flaws — namely being a deeply ungrateful individual. Hux knew from experience that contentment only bred complacency, so he endeavoured to never be satisfied. To never just accept the status quo and let his mind and ambition like so many of his predecessors wither and die on the vine. 

His life’s goal was within touching distance and yet he’d already moved on to desiring the next thing. Which was apparently having Kylo Ren, in equal parts beautiful as he was utterly perplexing, for a mate.

Because Armitage Hux could apparently never choose the easy road.

Hux needed a drink to take his mind off such things and since he apprently wasn’t going to get any more work done celebrating the news was as good an excuse as any.

With an hour left of this shift he coms Phasma inviting her to join him.

> to. Cpt Phasma
> 
> frm. Gnr Hux
> 
> Drinks, After Work ?

Hux and Phasma both shared a preference for things to be as simple and concise as possible, and their style of comming reflected that.

> to. Gnr Hux
> 
> frm. Cpt Phasma
> 
> Sure. Any particular reason?

> to. Cpt Phasma
> 
> frm. Gnr Hux
> 
> Celebrating.

She didn’t reply. But Hux figured she’d seen his message and would almost certainly be asking him about it when they eventually met up at the officers lounge.

An hour or so later Hux was seated in one of the many armchairs in the officers lounge. It was positioned across a two seater lounge in between which was a low table. An exclusive area of the ship requiring an ID with sufficient rank to gain access there was only about five others currently in the lounge at the moment; one drinking alone reading something on his data pad and the another four seated in a group on two sofas on the other side of the room. The officers aboard the Finalizer worked on a series of rotating schedules so this was probably as busy as this area of the ship was liable to get which made for a very relaxing experience.

Hux had already ordered a whiskey and was debating the merits of grabbing a quick smoke when Phasma arrived. While he’d long grown used to sight, he’s sure others would find it terribly jarring to see her not wearing her unique chrome armour. She’d elected to change into her fatigues composed a long sleeve grey tunic and tight black trousers made a truly striking picture as a result. Her chin length platinum blonde hair was arranged in an almost artful array of curls, Phasma had years ago rejected that helmet hair even applied to her on a philosophical level nevermind literal and she put Hux; who’d simply removed his uniform jacket and undid the first few buttons of his black dress shirt to absolute shame.

Phasma was stunning and brutal, and every ounce the Alpha. Hux was surprised she had no mate but then again neither did he, so he could hardly judge.

“General.” she greets with a nod, approaching his section of the lounge.

“Captain.” He responds in kind gesturing for her to sit.

Phasma chooses the sofa across from him and signals for a droid to bring her a drink. She normally orders some sweet slightly bubbly concoction the same shade as her hair that Hux doesn’t understand but thinks suits her nonetheless.

“So what are we celebrating Hux?”

“I had just received news that the new star base should be operational in the next three months.”

“Congratulations General. I know you’ve been looking forward to this for some time”

“Aye”

Phasma’s drink had arrived and she’d swiped it from the droids tray before shooing it away.

“Well then. To the new star base Captain” Hux lifts his tumbler towards her in a toasting gesture.

“To Starkiller.” She says tipping her flute ever so slightly towards him in return. Neither drink yet.

“To what?”

“Starkiller - I think you should call the base Starkiller. I’m correct in assuming it doesn’t yet have a name ?”

“No it doesn’t. But Starkiller....” he rolls the word around in his mouth “Starkiller...why Starkiller?”

“Well that’s how it works isn’t it? By absorbing the energy from nearby stars and turning it into a laser” Phasma is no engineer, and has vastly oversimplified how exactly the new base will work but she is certainly very creative.

“Essentially.”

“Well to me that sounds an awful lot like star killing. Plus the _quintessence death laser_ isn’t as snappy.” She goes on, and Hux nods in agreement.

“I rather like it...Starkiller. I’ll need to forward it to the Admiralty for approval but I’m sure they’ll find it appropriate.” She nods happy that her idea had achieved his ascent.   
  


“To Starkiller” Phasma lifts her glass again watching him intently . 

“Starkiller” he replies mirroring her with his own glass and proceeding to take a deep gulp, Phasma follows with the same motion.   
  


It takes precisely 37 minutes of them nursing their drinks and recounting their day before Phasma finally breaks. She’d always been far too good at reading people.

“So what’s this really about? The news regarding the base while great doesn’t quite warrant a celebration in my opinion”

“I don’t know what you mean” Hux says in an attempt at obfuscation

“Armitage. I have known you for nearly a decade, you can tell me whatever it is that’s bothering you.”

“Captain” he replies, cautioning her from this line of inquiry.

“General” she parrots, raising a brow showing she isn’t intimidated by him.

They stare one another down for a long moment but in the end it’s Hux that breaks first with a long sigh. He is speaking to her but refuses to look — “there’s this person...an omega. I’m interested in courting.” Hux pauses, half expecting her to laugh in his face.

Hux courting? It was rather absurd now that he’s said it aloud but when he looks up at Phasma he finds that she’s not laughing, instead she gives a solemn nod before urging him to continue.

“I want him for a mate, but haven’t the faintest idea how to go about that.” Hux sighs again realising how stupid he must sound. How could an Alpha not know how to court an omega? But Kylo Ren wasn’t just any omega, he had to remind himself.

“Why not simply go to this Omega’s parents and request an introduction? If they’re Order you’d be considered quite the catch.”

“No parents. He’s an orphan.” Hux states, he didn’t know for sure that Ren actual was an orphan, but as the boy wasn’t with his parents and had never deigned to mention whether they still lived Hux assumes that is the case.

“And no guardian either?” Phasma inquires but she pauses for a moment before adding “Hux, I would caution you from pursuing an omega behind the back of their guardian. It will be a bureaucratic nightmare for you.”

“No, no guardian either.” Hux respond to her first statement but doesn’t acknowledge the rest. She’s right though, to pursue the courtship of an omega without their parent or guardian’s prior consent, which can be revoked at any time no reason needed, was a recipe for disaster. But he was also certain Ren had no guardian either.  
Maybe the Supreme Leader would technically qualify, but Hux highly doubts Snoke had been granted any lawful authority or is even aware of the power he could potentially hold over Ren’s legal person. And anyway Hux, as the human, would trump any claim Snoke could press. Probably. 

“How unprecedented.” Phasma states before taking the final sip in her glass and signaling for a droid to bring her another.   
  


It is then they both note the raucous laughter from the group across the room and a loud exclamation of “OKAY OKAY! If you had the opportunity would you fuck a clone of yourself?”

And a debate ensues about who would and who wouldn’t, and whether doing so would qualify for a diagnosis of Narcissistic Personality Disorder. One of the female officers chimes in that technically no it did not according to some textbook, but it very much should in her personal opinion. Her friend sitting across inquires whether the Clones were even capable of being intimate, he’d heard they lacked the necessary equipment.

Fascinating what ones colleagues get up to while not on duty.

“Anyway. If I’m hearing you right you wish to court an Omega but cannot use the normal channels as they are apparently fully emancipated.”

“Yes.” Hux nods

“But what makes you think they want a mate?”

“Don’t all Omegas want a mate?” He replies before adding “It’s odd...I never imagined such a thing for myself but he has consumed my every thought as of late. But I cannot speak to what he likes...are flowers still the done thing?”

“On Parnassos we petition a prospective mate by presenting a weapon. Ideally handmade but in my experience most just go with an engraved blade”

“An engraved blade, how quaint.” and it is — Hux notes the idea anyway.

Ren was technically _on loan_ to the Order so to speak, in the role of warrior — Ren’s words not his, Hux much prefers to refer to Ren and his little band of misfits as Ninja Space Wizards — for select and important missions on behalf of the Supreme Leader; and probably would enjoy something like that.

“You could always get him some blankets —“ Hux lifts his hand cutting her off there. It is comments like that which remind him that Phasma, while sharing in his ideals was not raised within the Order. She was of Wild Space stock and they had entirely different customs and expectations of such things. Within Former-Imperial society, and to some degree in that dreaded Republic, one would never even think of giving an Omega who wasn’t their mate or charge things for nesting, it was considered far too intimate, presumptuous even.

“Well, I’m also out of ideas.” Phasma sighs looking towards him sympathetically, it seems she understands. They both lean back into their respective seats dejectedly.

However a minute later she perks up again an idea having apparently occurred to her.

“We don’t do this where I come from but I have heard that on Naboo…no no hear me out…on Naboo they gift their intendeds something that reflects their family history.”

She’s well aware of how little Hux cares for those luxuriant types of the New Republic, though Naboo may just get a pass. Many on that world still sympathised with them even three decades on.

“Explain.”

“Well, the Naboo they value their privacy to a ridiculous degree and supposedly maintain no registry of citizens, but the people seem to all know who’s who. I heard they manage this through a system of clans and families.”

“I didn’t request an anthropology lesson Phasma.”

“Point is the Naboo value their personal histories a great deal and wouldn’t share it with just anyone. If you could find this Omega you intend to pursue something that meaningfully reflects their heritage at the very least you’ll have a conversation starter.” She finishes, looking towards him hopefully.

Hux ponders this for a moment — its not a bad idea. In fact it’s the best idea they’ve got.

“Phasma, you might just be on to something.” He watches as she preens sipping at her drink, he follows suit finally finishing his whiskey. He doesn’t order another but rather rises from his seat.

“You’ve given me plenty to think about Captain. Thank you for the company” She moves to rise also, probably to salute him but he waves her down.

Hux picks up his jacket and begin the process of putting himself back in order. As he leaves the officers lounge he passes Lietutenant Mitaka in the hallway, likely just concluding with his shift about to visit the lounge himself. 

_Excellent_ , Hux thinks, _at least Phasma wouldn’t be on her lonesome for long. Mitaka always made for good company._

* * *

It had taken nearly a week of digging through countless histories and vintage recordings between his shifts and into the late hours to complete his se,f appointed task but at long last Hux was finished. Buried deep within old Imperial data sets which took hours to reconstitute and then days to translate Hux found Darth Vader’s Personal Mission Logs.

He intended to give them to Ren, when the Omega finally saw fit to return from whatever it was he was doing, as a gift.

During Phasma’s explanation of Naboo customs he recalls how Kylo Ren styles himself as being Darth Vader’s heir — Hux wasn’t sure if the boy meant that literally, that he was a direct descendant of the great Sith Lord, or just in a metaphoric sense of continuing that legacy. The reality did not matter to Hux this was to impress the omega in Kylo Ren.

To show that he respected his heritage, a gift the was meaningful without being too forward but hinting that he, the Alpha, wished to aid the omega in continuing their noble line.Well that was idea as stated in an ethnography of the Naboo he’d found. 

Hux really hoped it worked. It was about his only option besides getting Ren some sort of weapon, which would simply put him right back where he started since he had no idea what Ren liked or used. Of course there was that twitchy sabre of his that Hux has brieflyconsidered offering to help fix. It was an accidental amputation waiting to happen but the boy seemed far too attached to the thing and would very likely see his offer as an insult.

So he vetoed that idea also.

Hux was sat at his desk when the message he was hoping for finally came through.   
  


> Lord Ren has Signed In
> 
> ETA 15 Minutes

  
It appeared Kylo Ren was finally back and Hux slipped the drive into his desk draw before headed down to the 7th Docking facility where Ren was likely to land his TIE.Hux wished to greet the omega in person, officially as a matter of respect, off the record - he needed to know whether he was in good health. 

Ren was jumping out of his ship when Hux arrived at the 7th.

Rather ill advisedly considering the height but he somehow accomplishes the leap landing on his feet. Hux then remembers that such a feat must be as easy as breathing when one has the the force. Clearly the boy was not injured — he still wore his ridiculous helmet and attached to his hip was that equally ridiculous lightsabre.

“Lord Ren. Welcome back”

“Hux.” Ren turns to acknowledge him, there’s almost a lilt in his tone giving away his surprise, though it was rather well concealed by the robotic voice. He obviously didn’t expect Hux to come all the way down here.

“I trust your mission was a success.”

“Obviously. You’ll have your report by the end of the next shift General.” Ren makes to leave marching towards the lift.

“Ren, There’s something I wish to discuss with you. Meet me in my office at your earliest convenience” he’s trying to be polite, really, but it’s getting harder by the second. The week without Ren has almost made him forget how much of nuisance the boy can be.

“We do it now. I’ll shall have to report to the Supreme Leader soon and he might have further instructions.” Ren states decisively.

“Well then. This way.” Hux says in a guiding motion.

“I know where your office is Hux” he replies testily. Hux can already sense how poor an impression he’s made, not that Ren has made it easy, because clearly the omega is determined to view Hux’s every comment and gesture as an insult.

When they arrive at His private office, Hux sits behind his desk and is about to motion for Ren to sit also, but immediately thinks better of it. If Ren wishes to sit he will - he’s realised one can never make Kylo Ren do anything he doesn’t already want to.

Hux watches as Ren walks around examining his office. He nudges and shifts objects around and looks every which way, that Hux could gather. Apparently none too impressed.

“What do you want Hux. I haven’t got time for this - I said you’ll have your report by next shift.”  
  


“It’s not that. I have something for you Ren.” Hux states before adding “please remove the helmet, this would be far easier if I knew I was talking to person and not a droid.”

Hux watches Ren closely. He can sense the hesitation in that lithe black clad frame but he thanks all the gods he doesn’t believe in when Ren chooses to lift his hands to the base of the helmet and release the catches. There’s a pneumatic whistle as he does and suddenly they are face to face.

It always shocks Hux to see Kylo Ren’s face. His features so prominent would be wildly unattractive on anyone else but on him it’s nothing short of stunning. Shoulder grazing ebony locks cover parts of his face, terribly non regulation but Hux is already lost in those gorgeous brown eyes, they make him look deceptively innocent. 

“Well Hux, what is it you want to give me?” Without the modulator Ren’s voice is but a whisper — he is very omega in that way thinks Hux. 

“Just this.” He removes the tiny drive from the draw and lays it on the desk, pushing it gently towards Ren. Ren finally approaches the desk looking down at the drive. He picks it up between two gloved fingers and begins examining the little device. 

“What is it?”

“This Lord Ren, is the complete unabridged mission logs of Darth Vader from his tenure with the Emperor, or as many as I could find.”

“Why?”

“Why?” Hux parrots confused, what did Ren mean by why. 

“Why are you giving me these?”

“You are his heir, are you not?”

“Yes. Yes I am”

“Well Lord Ren, under Order policy as his heir you are entitled to all his personal effects.” Kylo looks at him skeptically, clearly not trusting him. And why would he, Hux can almost predict the next question

“What do you want for them?”

“Nothing. Ren” Hux can see Ren doesn’t believe him. And he’s right not to, there’s plenty Hux wants from him, but now isn’t the time.

“You must though—,” Ren starts.

“No Ren, nothing. I found these for you because they are part of your birthright. And I’m giving you the files because you’ll put them to far better use than leaving them to clog up our data banks.”

“Swear it.” Ren demands, Hux has never put much stock in oaths but it is clear and honestly unsurprising that Ren does.

“I swear that I give these to you freely and unconditionally. I swear to neither reclaim them or hold over your person the expectation of favour or service. Happy ?”

It seems to be the correct response because Hux is rewarded with perhaps the rarest thing in all the galaxy, a smile from Kylo Ren. It is bright and beautiful and the Omega seems to glow from the inside with an improbable light as a result. Hux is half persuaded to smile despite himself.

“Yes. Thank You Hux, thank you so much. The Supreme Leader will be so pleased when I tell him.” Ren exclaims, in way that must be his version of excitement. It’s a bit twitchy and fists shake ever so slightly.

Hux doesn’t smile, the impulse entirely forgotten that he’s heard that name. Of course Ren has to bring up Snoke and utterly kill the mood. Hux wants tell Kylo not to share the tapes with Snoke, they belong to him not the Supreme Leader. But he can’t, less than a minute ago he swore to not make any demands.

So he tries a different method —

“You should probably listen to them before you do that Ren. You know as well as I do the Supreme Leader prefer tangible results to sweeping declarations of possibility. I’m sure there’s lots in there but perhaps pick out the gems before going to him.”

It’s risky, but...

“Of course Hux, you’re right. It wouldn’t do to waste his time.” Ren nods in agreement. “If that’s all Hux I’m in desperate need of a shower.” Kylo states and again Hux doesn’t understand what he means. He’s seen Ren return from missions covered in blood and viscera, but at the moment all Hux can smell pure omega; sweet and oh so enticing. And apparently Ren intends to wash it away. 

“Yes that’s everything.” he states calmly, not wishing to sound as though he were dismissing the omega. There’s space for Ren to say something else but instead he simply turns on his heels and leaves the office putting back on his helmet as he does.

Hux is alone. 

It worked and Hux couldn’t be more pleased himself, until he realises that though Kylo has probably warmed to him somewhat, throughout that entire thing he never once made his intentions to court obvious. But there just wasn’t a space to do so, all that work and he’s basically back where he started.

Hux turns to his console dejected and brings up a search inquiry for _knife engravers_.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, queries or concerns leave them in the comment section below. I read and appreciate any and all them all. 
> 
> This fic is currently ongoing and though I do have rough scaffold I am open to any new ideas that you would like to run by me, so please don’t hesitate.


End file.
